


belongs

by mutmutte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutmutte/pseuds/mutmutte
Summary: bagaimana rasanya jika dirimu berada di masa lalu, dan tidak bisa mati?





	belongs

-

_Seharusnya, ia tidak berada di posisi ini._

_Seharusnya, tidak ada orang tua yang harus mengebumikan anaknya sendiri. _

_Seharusnya, umur mereka melampaui umur dirinya, walaupun hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padanya._

_Seharusnya, ia belajar dari pengalaman bahwa hal yang seperti ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk diulang kembali._

_Seharusnya._

_Tapi toh, ia kembali berada di posisi ini, dan akan terus berada di posisi ini sampai waktu yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui. _

-

Namanya adalah Mary. Sebuah nama yang cukup umum, sehingga ia tidak terlalu takut untuk menggunakannya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu cantik, postur tubuhnya sedang-sedang saja sehingga tidak mengundang perhatian, dan rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua sebahu. Sekilas, tidak ada yang mengesankan dari penampilan fisiknya. Tapi, jika seseorang melihat kedua matanya, mereka akan tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak lazim dari wanita yang dari luar terlihat seperti berumur dua puluh enam tahun itu.

Karena sesungguhnya, ia sudah berumur 178 tahun.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat pemakaman umum dengan badan tegak dan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat dimana ia, sekali lagi, harus mengebumikan anak asuhnya. Karena ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menahan rasa sedih dan duka cita yang sekarang seolah akan melumpuhkannya. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuatnya terus menyesal akan keputusan yang ia ambil di masa lalu.

Atau lebih tepatnya, keputusan yang ia ambil hampir seratus tahun lagi, di tahun 2117.

_-_

_“Carol, kau yakin akan tetap pergi dengan mereka? Kau kan baru lulus dari akademi.”_

_“Baru lulus dan langsung ditawari program jangka panjang itu adalah hal yang langka, Miriam. Kau tahu hal itu.”_

_“Memang sih, tapi kau dengar sendiri desas desus tidak baik mengenai program itu.”_

_“Mendengarkan gosip ya sekarang, hm?”_

_“Bukan begitu! Menantang maut, program itu. Kau tahu kan tujuannya. Terbang lebih dekat dengan lubang hitam dan mempelajarinya dengan lebih seksama.”_

_“Mungkin aku ditawari bekerja di program itu karena disertasiku kemarin adalah tentang lubang hitam, Miriam.”_

_“Kau sengaja-“_

_“Ya.”_

_“Dan kau tahu kan, kemungkinan besar mereka yang mengikuti program itu tidak akan kembali ke bumi ataupun planet dari perserikatan lainnya karena jarak yang terlalu jauh dan resiko gagal yang sangat besar?”_

_“...”_

_“Kau_ memang _mengetahui tentang rencana itu dan tetap ingin pergi.”_

_“Ya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menungguku di bumi, Miriam. Hanya kau sebagai sahabatku, dan aku tahu kau ditawari untuk bekerja di koloni baru di planet MH180.”_

-

Carol, atau yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Lisa, berjalan dengan cepat untuk menghindari hujan badai yang tiba-tiba menyerbu kota London. Kota kelahirannya, tetapi terasa sangat asing. Memang, secara geografis tidak ada yang berubah drastis dari bumi. Tapi sekarang, di awal abad ke-20, London terasa seperti planet-planet tertinggal yang dulu sering ia datangi saat melakukan penelitian. Teknologinya sangat tua. Mereka bahkan belum mulai mendesain internet!

Terkadang, Lisa sangat bangga akan dirinya yang tidak gila karena perbedaan drastis zamannya dulu (atau zamannya di masa depan?) dengan zaman ini. Ia pun sangat bersyukur karena, berkat teknologi yang belum canggih, ia bisa dengan gampangnya membuat identitas baru ketika ia menyadari ia tidak akan menua, ataupun secara tiba-tiba kembali ke waktu asalnya.

Setelah lebih dari tiga setengah dekade, Lisa sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitasnya. Pindah lokasi kediaman setiap delapan hingga sepuluh tahun sekali, mengganti warna rambut atau memakai kontak lensa, mengganti model rambut, mengganti identitasnya. Menjadi orang baru.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ia harus menjalankan kehidupannya sekarang.

-

_Ia berada di koridor dekat ruang kendali utama ketika tiba-tiba kapal terguncang hebat. Perasaan tidak enak segera menerpanya, dan dengan perasaan itu ia dengan cepat berlari melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menegakkan badan mereka untuk segera mencapai ruang kendali utama._

_Perasaan tidak enaknya terbukti._

_Ia segera merasakan belasan pasang mata menatapnya, tetapi pandangannya hanya tertuju pada layar yang menampilkan keadaan di depan kapal. _

_Terlalu dekat!_

_Mereka terlalu dekat dengan ujung jurang!_

_Ia segera berlari menuju tempat pilot berada, meneriaki instruksi-instruksi kepada navigator untuk segera membuat jalur evakuasi bagi kapal. Terdapat banyak sekali kericuhan di belakangnya, tapi ia mengabaikan semua itu dan memfokuskan dirinya untuk mencari jalan keluar bagi mereka._

_Sudah terlambat._

_Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan._

_Tidak ada persamaan yang ia ketahui yang bisa membawa mereka dari ujung jurang lubang hitam._

“KODE MERAH! KODE MERAH! Semua personil menuju kapsul evakuasi masing-masing!”

_Ia mengabaikan peringatan yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru kapal dan kericuhan yang muncul karenanya. Ia mengabaikan lampu darurat berwarna merah yang menyala dengan heboh di atas kepalanya._

_Sudah terlambat._

_Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum kegelapan menjemputnya adalah peringatan tanda bahaya yang masih terdengar, lampu darurat berwarna merah yang masih menyala dengan heboh di atas kepalanya, dan rasa sakit yang amat sangat._

Jadi, inilah kematian.

.

.

.

_Sayangnya, ia selalu bertemu dengan kehidupan setelah kegelapan menjemputnya, dan bukan kematian._

-

Hari ketika ia menyadari apa yang _salah _dengan dirinya adalah hari yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada kecelakaan luar biasa yang akan diingat oleh sejarah, tidak ada perang hebat yang sedang berlangsung, tidak ada bencana alam yang menggetarkan dunia. Hari ketika ia menyadari mengapa ia bisa hidup selama hampir lima belas dekade tanpa terlihat lebih tua dari hari ketika ia melewati lubang hitam itu adalah hari dimana ia sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya di teras sebuah villa terpencil di Alula, Somalia, sembari meminum teh dan mendengar suara tawa anak-anak asuhnya.

Ketika ia menyadarinya, ia merasa sangat bodoh karena jawabannya begitu _mudah _dan _simpel._

Ia tidak akan menua ataupun mati karena sesungguhnya ia _tidak milik waktu ini. _Ia tidak sepantasnya berada di bumi pada waktu ini. Ia adalah sebuah anomali yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Ia tidak bisa mati, karena hidup _belum bisa _memengaruhi dirinya. Ia tidak akan menua, karena waktu _tidak lagi_ menyentuhnya. Ia seharusnya tidak berada pada waktu ini, lebih dari seratus tahun di masa lampau.

Wanita yang dulu dikenal sebagai Carol, namun kini menjadi Anna, menaruh cangkir tehnya perlahan karena kedua tanggannya bergetar hebat. Di benaknya hanya terdapat satu pertanyaan yang terus menerus berulang.

_Sampai kapan ia akan menjadi sesuatu yang aneh,_ _tidak tersentuh oleh waktu maupun kematian, hanya bisa terus menerus hidup dan kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi?_

Di kejauhan, terdengar suara tawa anak-anak asuhnya.

-

Pertanyaannya yang muncul di teras sebuah villa terpencil di Somalia itu terjawab lebih dari seratus tahun kemudian, tepat ketika Carol dari masa depan terlahir.

**Selesai.**


End file.
